A liquid crystal display device generally includes a back plate, a middle frame, and a liquid crystal glass. The middle frame is positioned between the back plate and the liquid crystal glass for supporting the liquid crystal glass. However, a design of the middle frame increases the thickness of the liquid crystal display device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.